Hunter
by Twiride09
Summary: The Volturi's best kept secret is hiding out in Forks and our favourite family can't seem to stay away from this engima. Edward/OC or Jacob/oc read and find out : all other canon couples


I sucked air through my clenched pearly whites and an icy cold evaded my lungs. I flicked my dazzling green eyes over the murky depths of the woods. The small town of Forks was surrounded by woods, a deep husky set of trees where I now hide out watching and waiting. I closed my eyes and listening intently, the usual gentle sounds of a forest tickled my eardrums. I shifted slightly making myself more comfortable. I would move again in a few hours once I was certain I was safe here. A horribly familiar sickly sweet scent poisoned Forks and I had to be certain it wasn't them or one of their 'goons' as I called them. I leant back into the tree and disappeared. My heart rate slowed until it was inaudible, my pulse dead, my skin grew colder than the frost covered air, my blood stopped pouring and I became invisible.

In case you haven't noticed I'm kind of special. Not retarded special, but unique and completely unnatural special. I could do things that were inhuman but then again in my opinion I wasn't human. Humans aren't created in labs, humans aren't placed in the thick of the jungle and chased by hungry predators to make then stronger, day after day. Humans aren't put through torture just so see how much they can endure. No-one plays with a humans DNA. No matter how much I resembled a human being, in my opinion I would never be one. I was created in a lab seventeen years ago and raised by my masters in the following years. I grew at an exceptional rate, so quickly that by the time I was seven human years old I was already fully developed into an eighteens year olds body and my mind? Well from day one it was highly advanced, I learnt to speak fluently within days and by the time I was one human year old I had an IQ higher than any ever recorded. I could beat Einstein down without even trying. There was downside though, after the seven years I stopped and now I'm kind of stuck in an eighteen year olds body. Millions of other girls would kill for this but not me. I wanted to have wrinkles. I guess it's just a fact of nature human or not, you will always want what you can't have. I was supposed to be theirs. Their pet. But something went wrong, I developed free will and yearning for the world outside their robotic cage.

I was officially the Frankenstein of modern day, created in a lab then I broke free and terrorized the citizens of the near by town. Well I only destroyed their precious city because it belonged to them. I was angry and well like I said I'm kind of special. I can run faster than any sound and with practice I am pretty sure I could rival light. I was stronger than anything that walked this earth. There was an contained power within me that if I chose to just merely tap into it gently its mind blowing powerful. I could do things using this _gift_ that were, well amazing and wonderful but at the same time destructive and deadly. You see that's what I was built for. I wasn't the result of an experiment carried out by curious scientists who wanted to improve the world, no I was created by the most evil and conniving pieces of filth to walk this earth. I was created for one purpose and one purpose only; to kill. I am a weapon of mass destruction. They created me to keep order in their little equilibrium of evil and if need be stop a rebellion against them.

They scoured the earth for the all the mystical creatures they deemed worthy. They asked them to par take, most came willingly and those that didn't were killed and brought anyway. Some creatures that are now extinct, their heritage their blood now pumped through my veins, werewolves, vampire, shape shifter and witches a like all gave to the cause. What they were, it didn't matter to them as long as they were powerful they were brought to me. Then a human woman was hand chosen by them to carry me. All the different types of supernatural DNA collected over the years blended together to create me.

I don't have parents. The woman who carried me was turned into a vampire shortly after and went on to join them. I didn't look like anyone, I was a mixture of god only knows how many different people. I was quite tall now, a strong toned 5ft 7". I had long hair that flowed down to mid-way down my back in dark brown, almost black curls. Prefect ringlets flowed everywhere, they were as soft and smooth as silk. My eyes a dazzling emerald green, that almost danced like fire when I was mad or emotional. I had full pink lips, that well lets be honest you only see on girls who have had plastic surgery, my eyebrows arched to perfection, my skin a healthy pale and I had long thick natural eyelashes, kind of like a set of fake eyelashes but completely real. I was kind of beautiful if I was honest. I have had more than my fair share of admirers but it doesn't count when its leeches.

Although I have to give it to them for giving me a very poetic name, one that was scarily fitting and dark in some ways. Hecate Volturi is my given name or you can go by my _power _name, Addo of Nex quod nisus of universitas, which is very rough Latin for Bringer of Death and Ender of Worlds. Kind of insinuates the raw power within me or some crap like that. My power lay in nature I could control the elements, I was what the witches of old called an earth mother but I also held other powers that kind of were the opposite of those making me also a death bringer. So naming me after Hecate was extremely accurate. I wont get into the whole different things I can do issue, all you need to know is that I am powerful and very deadly. I can kill without even laying a finger on someone.

But I don't kill so it's a mute point. I also don't go by Hecate Volturi, my name changes depending on where I am. I was previously Rachelle Black and now I'm Kara Redfern. I took the last name from the _Night World _novels pretty good books in my opinion even if they were dangerously close to the truth. So now here I am in the small town of Forks hiding from my masters the Volturi, hiding from Aro. He was desperate to have me back and has been sending Felix and Demetri on suicide missions to retrieve me. Thankfully I was much smarter than them and they are yet to retrieve me and drag me home. There have been a few close calls though. Demetri was very obsessive over my capture especially seen as I had been promised to him by Aro. I was supposed to be his bride. Yea he was decent guy but mass murdering vampires aren't my type.

Over the years I had learnt of two other type of vampire, the vegetarian vampire, they had golden eyes and survived on the blood of animals. Then there were vegan vampires who lived off plasma, keeping animals as pets and using them as donors. There eyes were a purple silvery colour. My last hide out had been with some vegan vampires, they taught me their way of live but it was too restricted for me. I mean yea, I too drink plasma but there are only two vegan covens in the world and both are constantly on the run from the Volturi, if they ever found out about the plasma drinkers of our kind they would eradicate them. However Stefan, their leader, set me off in search of a very well respected vegetarian vampire coven, one that even Aro himself feared slightly, The Cullens. Stefan and Vladimir used to be part of some big powerful Romanian Coven but were overthrown by the Volturi and most of their family destroyed. They hold a very strong grudge against the Volturi, I guess that's why they drink plasma. It is the vampire world's best kept secret, plasma makes your abilities stronger, actually it enhances ally our vampire abilities ten times greater than that of blood. The only downfall being it is a very hard life to adjust too. I mean the Cullens thought that their way of life was hard. I had no idea of numbers or strength of the Cullens. Just that they were my safest bet, that's why I am here hiding out in the trees monitoring them.

To be honest they don't do much. I was pretty much bored of watching their leader Carlisle, he had a very secretive mind. I knew it was too risking stalking more than one and so I chose the one who peaked my interest Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle was always very highly spoken of by Aro, he was made out to almost be some kind of messiah as I grew up. All I knew from Carlisle's minds himself was his own sweet nature and he had a wife named Esme. Their coven was unusually large and three of them were gifted. He knew he was being monitored and kept faces and names secret. It was abundantly clear he had experience with mind readers before me. I mean I could take control of his mind and see every thought he had ever had but I hated doing that. So I just made due with what I was given. Carlisle moved finally from his study and through the house to his bedroom. In one swift movement I dropped down from the tree and hit the ground silently, nothing disturbed by my graceful movements. Shoving my hands in my pocket I walked at human pace through the woods back to the main road. Once I was a safe distance from the house I very slowly let my heart start up again.

It was midnight and well let's just say I knew what Esme was receiving right now a little too well. So my departure was necessary, I didn't need to watch that or listen to that thank you very much. I reached the road and slumped down on the wet grass. I leant my head back and looked up at the moon. It was bigger than usual and a sign a full moon was coming soon meaning that I would undergo another change. I would involuntary be changed into a werewolf. It hurt like hell and I could control my shape shifting I just couldn't control turning into a werewolf. It hurt like hell but I couldn't help it. I would have to be careful on the days leading up to it to insure I didn't prematurely change, I kind of got very temperamental over the days leading up to a full moon. Thankfully they only occurred every thirty days or so. I chewed my lip nervously as I thought about tomorrow and my enrolment in Forks High School. I needed to get close to the family and from what everyone had said they were a very close protective family, so I concluded getting close to them through the 'children' was the best idea.

After a good twenty minutes of strategic pondering I raced back to my little cottage on the outskirts of Forks. It was a very cute little house that I bought, I was very good with acquiring money through the Volturi funds. I kind of think that's why Aro is so pissed, not only did I run away from them but I am using his money to stay that way. The house was plain every room painted cream, I didn't like to spend to much time there it just reminded me of what I never got. I never got to school or make friends on my own, I was well socialised with other vampires and the few human servants Aro kept but never on my own terms, they were always hand picked to befriend me. they seen it as the highest honour they could have bestowed upon them, extremely retarded considering I am suppose to be the most evil creature to be born. Shuffling into my little makeshift bedroom I grab collieries and within minutes I was showered and wrapped in a towel searching for clothes.

I had never dealt much with what's hot and what's hot in terms of fashion, so I just stuck to what everyone else seemed to be wearing. However I like to give my own controversial twist. I was pretty proud of myself in the past three years of my freedom I had gone form being technology handicap not knowing anything about, well anything of pop culture to now owning an iPod classic, iphone and I could also drive now. I loved music, everything from Beethoven to Rage Against the Machine. Name a genre and I probably love it, as I danced around the room to what I think is the Smashing Pumpkins, grabbing different items of clothing. I settled on a black denim skirt, and emerald green vest top and a pair of black ankle boots with studs. I slipped into my black lace underwear and donned the clothes on top. A quick flick of brown eyeliner and I was ready to go, throwing on my black leather jacket and my favourite ray bans, I danced down the stairs. Unplugging my iPod as I went, sticking the earphone back into place and plugging myself in.

The cool air danced delicately across my skin leaving a trail of goose bumps, I ran straight to the school arriving in perfect sync with the first couple of cars. I made my way to the school office. A frizzy red haired woman, whose name plaque indicated her as Mrs. Cope. She gave me a quick once over with her eyes, and returned to her filing in disgust.

I smiled broadly before moving forward.

"Excuse, I believe my father enrolled me here about a week ago." She looked taken back. _Her voice is so musical, well with looks like that I'm pretty sure I would remember her father.._ Mrs Cope trailed off and I prompted her once again to retrieve my schedule.

"Kara Redfern…" I too trailed off feigning nervousness.

"Ah yes, well we have been trying to contact you there was a problem with your transcripts we noticed the other day, we have a schedule and everything pulled together for you. Its just we can'-"

"Mrs Cope." I interrupted her sharply, I reached up and pulled off my ray bans and looked her dead on in the eyes. "There is no problem with my transcripts; in fact you were just printing off my timetable now."

She nodded slightly and began fumbling with the printer. I probably enjoyed dazzling her a little to much but I always did the Jedi feel it gave me _these aren't the droids you're looking for, _very obi wan. I took my schedule from her witchy fingers, thanking her before heading back outside. I made my way round to the student car park. The insencet chatter of the teenagers abused my eardrums, I smiled slightly and pulled out my iPod, I turned it up full blast and began listening to Supermassive black hole by Muse. My hips swayed naturally as I made my way across the car park, the minds of every male in the vicinity going crazy, a few girls too.

_She is even prettier than the Cullens.._

_Man I would love to tap that ass._

_Check out the rack on that._

_Wow Rosalie has got competition, maybe someone will knock that smug bitch off her pedestal._

I casually moved my head in the direction of the last comment and was confronted with a very angry fizzy haired little girl. She looked about seventeen and her mind filled with images of the one named Rosalie and it was like someone flipped a switch. Her mind was so easy to access, soon enough I was very well acquainted with the Cullen 'children'. Rosalie the blonde bombshell devastating beautiful like a goddess and bitch supreme. Emmett her mate, tall very burly with curly hair and big dimples, then there was Alice a small beautiful pixie girl with black spiked hair. Jasper, her mate, kind of a Texan cowboy, constantly pained, and then the one who captured the mind of the girl the most was named Edward. He was tall and lean, very beautiful for a leech, easily the most attractive Cullen. His bronze hair in a very sexy disarray, I began to wonder whether these thoughts were my own of the frizzy haired girls.

_Hey look even prude-ward is staring at her. _

The viscous thoughts of the puppy fat blond boy interrupted my monitoring of the girl. I couldn't help myself but from looking in the direction his thoughts indicated. I gasped slightly at the sight of him. His sibling's blended into the background behind him; the girl's mind didn't do him justice. He was so beautiful, not even my eyes could do him justice, and they were violating his unbelievable perfection. My eyes locked with his pools of gold, his chest heaved up and down unevenly. I tore my eyes away from him and stormed inside. I won't do this. Never.

Chap 2

For the life of me I couldn't get him off my mind in the few seconds we had made eye contact he had burned a little piece of himself into my soul, his face etched into my mind permanently. Maybe surrendering to the Volutri wasn't so bad after all, better than being haunted by ,what was it the boy called him earlier, prude-ward's face for eternity. I wasn't yp for attending high school but like I said it was the only way to get close enough o the Cullens, at first I thought so what a couple classes wont hurt boy was I wrong.

Classes sucked balls, end of story. English first thing found me reading books I had already read, Spanish second speaking a language I was more fluent in than the teacher. Advanced Maths third, doing basic problems and now music fourth playing music to un-soulful I was offended. The only upside was I had actually made friends on my own, the frizzy haired girl from this morning introduced herself as Jessica, the puppy fat boy as Mike and also a little wiccan girl. I was pretty sure the girl named Angela Webber had some witch blood in her but its so diluted she has no real power at all. She is just very perceptive and accurate, also has an increased intelligence. As we moved from fourth period to lunch I walked with Angela.

"So how do you like Forks Kara?" Angela inquired watching my face.

"It's alright, a lot warmer than my last home." I half smiled.

"Oh, where were you before this?" Angela was surprised that somewhere in America was colder than Forks.

"A little town in Russia, nothing big." Her shocked was evident and I found myself laughing.

Angela and I talked most of the way until her phone buzzed and the air was filled with _Monsters- Huricane Bells,_ I beamed like an idiot and gripped her hand and began dancing. I sent her waves of calm and increased her wild, carefree side and soon she was joining in my random dancing. I laughed loudly and as I did the 'moonwalk' backwards copying Angela I felt myself collide with something. I turned around not in the slightest bit embarrassed and I found myself looking into the same haunting gold eyes as this morning. A tense air fell over us and I wanted to hide, I shrugged my shoulders and raced back to Angela. Edward stormed past us sending us into a fit of laughter.

Our random dance continued, Angela definitely had some moves and me well I just moved the way the girls on the tv seemed too. I had no dancing experience apart from waltzing etc. you know ballroom dances and that sort. I found myself watching Edward and his families minds. He was mad at me for something. Then they said something that caused me to panic.

The pixie called Alice was looking ahead into the future, trying to see if there was anything that could explain why Edward was acting the way he was. she saw him leaving.

"You're leaving?" she asked in a panic, my heart seemed to stop.

The others looked at him with surprise. "Am I?" he hissed at me through clenched teeth.

He can't leave. I snapped my head in his direction willing him to look at me. I breathed slowly, I couldn't place my mixed emotions all I knew was he couldn't leave. It wasn't apart of my plan if he left the Volturi might get him and he would in turn led them to me. I stared him down waiting on bated breath, he can't do this to me.

_Edward…_

I sought out his mind and sure enough his head snapped in my direction and our eyes locked gazes. My heart fluttered unsteadily. He heard me I dropped my shield and he heard me. I gave him a small smile, which he returned. It was the most beautiful crooked grin and knocked the wind out of me.

_Don't go…._

I whispered shaking my head, his eyes went wide a little. _You heard us? _His tone seemed to accusing. I nodded once. _But how can yo-_ his thoughts were interrupted by the pixie girl Alice and he turned back to face her, setting me free from our intense little bubble.

**Alice POV**

_Edward i__s there any danger?_ He turned his head to the left, as if he were looking at the wall, and sighed. Then he turned his head back to the right, as if he were looking back at the gathering groups in the car park. Only I knew that he was shaking his head. Edward and I had mastered the concept of mind conversations. We were rarely ever caught. There were a few times when we had been (always during class, of course) but it was very easy to get out of trouble.

I relaxed slightly as Edward indicated no in our own little way, _let me know if he begins to struggle okay? _His eyes flicked up towards the sky, and then back down to the black tar road. He was nodding, in a sense. Jasper had been having some trouble as of late, Carlisle thought it was time to space of his hunting regime again and he still hadn't fully adjusted. _Thanks for doing this _I directed at Edward once more. I knew it bothered him when he had to search through Jaspers mind to make sure he didn't do anything irrational. Edward found it rude to read our minds, even though he did it constantly.

Of course, I understood why Jasper was having such a hard time. It had been two weeks since our last hunting trip, and, even though that wasn't difficult for us to deal with, it was hard on Jasper. It could be a little uncomfortable for us sometimes, like, say, if a human walked to close, or there was a breeze blowing towards us, but that usually never happened thankfully humans sub consciously knew to avoid us.

It was what happened next that made me the most nervous.

Everything seemed to slow down, every _being _in the area became one living thing, everyone's gaze flicking over to the bottom of the car park to watch her entrance. She had muscular long legs that were absolutely divine, a toned body with perk breasts. She gave off a very Lara Croft danger vibe that was very alluring. She had long brown, almost black hair that flowed in perfect ringlets down her back, her skin a slightly more tanned version of our own. Full pink lips that even I envied. She was the most beautiful vampire I have ever seen, that we had ever seen. You didn't need to be Jasper or Edward to sense Rosalie's jealousy. This girl made her look like chopped liver; she made us all look weak and ugly in comparison.

She walked towards the school, she was smiling slightly a very secretive, amused little smirk. The traces of dimples appeared on her cheeks as she continued her natural swagger towards the school. As she neared us I was finally able to see through her Ray bans and I heard the very audible gasps of myself and my family. Her eyes weren't crimson or gold, not even black. They were a brilliant emerald green that danced like fire. She was human, I almost choked on the word. Human was far from good enough to describe her, she was extraordinary. Whatever this girl was she was far from human.

But sure enough I could hear her beating heart as she was approached by Eric Yorkie. She ran her fingers through her gorgeous ringlets; this only intensified the scent that the breeze carried towards us. It was a lot easier for me than it was for Jasper. I was used to the way this felt: the burning ache in my throat, the excess flow of venom, and other natural things our body did when we smelt human blood. I prayed Jasper wouldn't let his instincts get the better of him.

But I was stopped short when the scent that breezed over us all had a different effect. I didn't wanted to leap up and coxed her else where and kill her, I was drawn to her but not out of thirst. There was something about her, something inviting and dangerous drawing all of us in. whoever this girl was she was trouble. She smelt like heaven, her scent was that of fresh glacial water, tinged with rose water and orange blossom. Her scent drove me insane. Drove all of us insane, this girl was an enigma.

A blurry vision entered my mind I saw Edward. I saw him get up from his seat next to me at lunch, and then stand beside the girl. I saw him lean down, as if he were going to whisper in her ear, I saw her giggle infectiously as she turned her head to the side to look at him more clearly the look in her eyes was that of true, pure love. She tipped her head up slightly and placed a soft kiss on his lips. The vision fazed out and was replaced by another, the same gorgeous inhuman girl she was in a meadow of some sorts; I could tell it was still in Forks. Her posture seemed relax and carefree she winked at something in the distance and whispered _'Come get me.'_ whoever was with her she was teasing them she knew them well, I saw her turn and run as the familiar face of Demertri invaded the vision as it ended.

I sucked in a shaky breath that wasn't at al necessary physically but emotionally it was vital. This girl had thrown me through a loop. Edward and I stared at each other; he seemed confused as I was. He turned his head back int the direction of the enigma and found himself being caught staring at her. They locked gazes for a few seconds, his breathing grew erratic and uneven. She squinted at him slightly she looked taken back and perplexed. Something had taken her by surprise. Out of nowhere anger seemed to flare within her, she stamped her foot like a definated child and turned on her heel and stormed towards the school.

Emmett kicked the back of Edward's leg all of a sudden, but I knew there was a good motive behind it, either that of Emmett was just being annoying. In the same moment I could see what Edward was planning to do, and the moment Emmett kicked his leg, it stopped. Edward had planned to rush forward and confront the girl, Emmett interceded before I could see the outcome. Edward turned and he met Emmett's gaze for a fraction of a second before looking back down.

"What?" Edward muttered. Emmett just shrugged.

"You had a crazed look in your eye bro, thought I'd help you before you jumped her bones." Emmett teased Edward, this was nothing new but this time I felt some truth behind it. Had someone finally peaked Edward's interest?

"Edward, ignore Emmett. Do you know who she is?" I inquired.

"No, I don't know who she is," was Edward's curt reply. His tone ended the conversation, but I knew he was upset about what he had just considered doing, whatever it was.

I glanced at Jasper out of the corner of my eye he was in pain at the proximity of the know gathering crowd of boys following our little mystery, I was going to make him hunt tonight; he needed to, so we didn't endanger everyone else in Forks. Taking risks like this was stupid. I knew he was only trying to test his strength, and build his endurance, but was it worth the lives of all the people around us?

Sighing quietly, I took Jasper's hand in my own with a gentle squeeze and headed inside away from the gawking aroused teens.

We stood by ourselves, outside the cafeteria, thinking about what had happened. I was upset that Edward was upset, but I knew there was nothing I could do about it; nothing _anyone_ could really do about it. He had set himself an unbelievably strict set of rules, he would never allow himself the chance at love, Esme feared he had been changed to young.

_He's being so stupid_, I thought, frowning. I hoped Edward wasn't listening, but then changed my mind, hoping that he would listen to what I had said and consider –if he wanted too of course- and peruse this girl or maybe it might knock some sense into him.

When it was time for English, I wandered to the building, my thoughts firmly on Jasper and his struggles. At least I tried but today I couldn't tear my mind away from the girl, no matter how much I tried. The same questions kept going around my head: Why was she so different? Who was she? What did she like? What was her name? Was she meant for Edward?

I don't think I will ever get an answer to any of my questions.

If it were possible, English was even more boring than usually. I knew all the information the teacher was giving out. I caught about every tenth word he said; it held no interest for me, and had nothing to do with what I was thinking about at the moment.

Even when the teacher called on me, asking a question I already knew he was going to ask, I answered without thinking, getting it right anyway. My thoughts were still on Jasper, and when class was over, I knew I only had one more hour and then I could leave this place.

If there was ever I time I wished I could sleep, it would be right now. High school seemed irrelevant when you've been through it so many times. They courses were hardly ever different, and, on the off chance that they did throw something out there that I didn't know, I didn't need to hear it again. Once was enough to learn something.

Class ended after what seemed like an eternity, and I went quickly to meet the rest of family in the canteen. I moved quickly inside the small room and sat down next to Jasper.

Once I sat down, Rosalie asked, "Where's Edward, he's late..." The indignant tone in her voice made me thing of something.

_Can't stand not to look at yourself in a mirror for too long?_ I thought, glad Edward wasn't here to listen in.

Rosalie continued speaking, "I bet he's with that Kara Redfern girl just like every other guy in the school. That's all they talk about."

So that's her name, Kara. It didn't quite fit her but whatever I wasn't her mother.

"Jealous?" I asked, sniggering slightly. Rosalie hissed, her eyes narrowing. "I was just kidding, Rose. Don't take it personally."

Emmett hid a laugh by coughing, and I noticed Jasper smiling. That made me happy. Turning around, Emmett asked me, "You don't know where Edward is, do you?"

The familiar pinch that accompanied a vision was shooed off by Edward's slow approach.

A familiar silence fell over us. Next to me, I felt Jasper tense as a breeze blew through the open window and washed the differing scents of the humans over us. Jasper shrugged it off and smile dup at me.

Edward reached us at that moment, scowling about something. He threw himself into the empty car, gasping as if he had just been relieved from being strangled. "Edward?" I asked, alarmed.

He shook his head at me.

"What the hell happened to you?" Emmett demanded. He seemed to be as upset and worried as I was.

Edward's gaze said it all as I watched the girl I now knew to be Kara dance, literally dance into the canteen. I watched in shock horror as Angela Webber followed her in singing and dancing to the same tune, she was laughing and copying Kara's dance moves. They were in hysterics. I quirked my eyebrow at Edward _and this angered you how?_

He scowled, ignoring me. He clenched and unclenched his fist, something was wrong, but I didn't know what.

Everyone looked at me, waiting for an answer. I had none. I could only see what was coming, not what had happened already. I just shrugged in response.

I looked ahead, trying to see if there was anything that could explain why Edward was acting the way he was. I saw him leaving. "You're leaving?"

The others looked at him with surprise. "Am I?" he hissed at me through clenched teeth.

All of a sudden all the fun being generated by Kara died and she snapped her attention to us as if she had heard what we had said. She gazed with a look of pure concentration at Edward, almost waiting for his reply. Edward in turn snapped his head in her direction and the stare down began. She gave him a small smile which I saw him return, Edward look on in shock as she shook her head slowly at him. Was she telling him no? They seemed to stare at each other wrapped up in their own silent bubble as if they were conversing.

I looked ahead one again and I saw Edward staying this time. She had changed his mind something I didn't think was possible.

--


End file.
